Set three years after the original movie (Lol Idfk)
by Anexistentobject
Summary: Set Three years after the movie from 93', Alan grant just wants to settle down and sip his capri-suns. But some responsible people with the last name cereal lose their daughter, and with some persuasion from Ian Malcolm, they begin pestering Alan to help.
1. Start of it all

-Salt Lake City, Utah-

1996

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Dingdongdingdongding-

The doorbell chimed repeatedly as the button was jammed multiple times in rapid succession.

Sighing, Alan Grant looked up from his yellowing piece of newspaper in annoyance. There was a short silence, followed by a more rapid and persistent buzzing from the doorbell.

Grumbling to himself, Alan placed his newspaper on the Chesterfield armrest and walked towards the door, pausing to look through the peephole.

Outside his door stood a man who looked like he hadn't shaved in days, and a woman who looked like she needed a pot of coffee to get her started.

Cursing to himself quietly, he opened the door halfway, the still in-place chain preventing the door from opening fully, Not that he'd like to open the door all the way. "Yes? Is there something you'd

like to sell me? Because I don't require a scented-"

Alan was cut off by the man outstretching his arm, obviously intent on making introduction.

"Hey! You are Doctor Alan grant, are you not?"

The man questioned as he produced a large smile.

Alan stared at the man before muttering, "yes,".

The man, who still had his arm outstreched, smiled even wider. "Great! Sorry to jump into this, but I-"

Alan closed his door to undo the chain before reopening it and leaning on the door frame.

"Before you ask me any favors, WHO are YOU?"

The man laughed and lowered his arm, though Alan failed to see what was so funny in his question.

"Well, I'm Doctor Halver, my wife is Trooper Marie."

The woman mentioned gave a small, weak wave.

Alan raised an eyebrow as he stared at the two.

"Okay, so what is the purpose of your visit?"

"Well, our daughter was lost on Isla Sorn-"

Alan held out a hand, interrupting Doctor Halver.

"If you're asking me to help, I apologize, but no."

"Why not? I mean, you've seen dinosaurs before."

Alan rubbed his head, before looking at Halver.

"I've been to Nublar, and I'm not going to another island in 'La Cinco Muertes' EVER again."

"Well, according to Mr. Ian Malcom, you and Ellie Sattler were able to cope better than he was."

"Ian wasn't able to cope because he had a broken leg. Sattler and I nearly died countless times. Again, I'm sorry, but I must refuse your request."

Alan replied, before beginning to close his door.

"Wait! Here, take this," Halver insisted, slipping a card through the small crack that remained open.

"What's this? Some Buffet club down the street?"

"Our number," Halver replied, sounding desperate.

"If you change your mind, please call that number."

Alan sighed to himself before responding, "will do,"

And closing the door. As he locked the chain, he stared down at the card that had been given to him. Shaking his head, he walked over to his StarTac phone and dialed Ellie Sattler's number.

Fiddling with the card, Alan perked up when he heard the voice of his former lover.

"Hello?" "Ellie! Hi, it's Alan. You got time to talk?"

There was a pause, before Ellie chuckled.

"Sure, Alan. You wanna retry this relationship?"

"Hah, Hah. Listen, you know these people by the names of Halver and Marie?" "Their last name?"

Ellie questioned, "What's their last name?"

Alan fumbled with the card before scanning it.

"Cereal." Alan heard a snort, followed by a chuckle.

"Well, I remember meeting them twice. Once at my highschool reunion, and the other time at Walmart."

"WALMART?" Alan Echoed in confusion.

"Yeah, Walmart. I ran into them in the dairy aisle."

"Heck of a place to bump into someone."

"It sure was, Al. Anyway, why'd you bring this up?"

Alan paused, before fiddling with the card again.

"They came to my house today, asking me to help."

"Help? Help with what? Their plumbing? Alan, th-"

"No, not with plumbing. With going to Isla Sorna."

There was a silence on the line as Ellie tried to comprehend Alan's last words. "Isla SORNA? Tha-"

"-s stupid? I know. It is. But, I wonder. Maybe."

"Maybe what, Alan?" Ellie questioned.

"Maybe there aren't any dinosaurs there,"

Alan finished, placing the card down on the table next to his Chesterfield. "Alan, you can't just dive into a shallow end of a pool and except it not to hurt. There are risks with going, you know..."

Alan smacked his lips before sighing.

"I know, Ellie. I saw them as annoyances. But I feel slightly guilty if I learn that I let someone's daughter die because I wasn't Willing to help out."

"ALAN. It's not your fault if someone dies and you weren't anywhere near them. The Cereals will be fine, they'll probably get someone else to help."

Alan paused. Would they? Would they be able to?

"Alan? Alan, are you okay?" Ellie questioned.

"I'm...fine, Ellie. I have to call someone else. Bye."

There was a pause before Ellie responded, "Bye."

Proceeding to hang up and dial Malcolm's number, Alan walked into his kitchen and opened his refrigerator. "Uh, Hello, who's this?" Came the voice of the snarky Texan chaotician.

"Hey, Ian. It's Grant. You remember me and Sattler from 93'?" Alan questioned as he opened a beer.

"Grant? Hey, How'd you get this number?"

"You gave it to Ellie a year ago, Ian. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. You guys were still dating, right?"

"Yeah." Alan replied as he sipped from his beer.

"Are you guys, Uh, still, you know. Dating?"

"No. We ended it six months ago. You want her?"

"Ah, no. Got my self Sarah Harding. Tough one."

"Of course you'd get her," Alan joked as he threw away the empty Coors Lite can into a garbage can.

"Uh, hah. Yeah, so...uh, why'd-why'd you call?" "I have a moral dilemma. Big one."

"I'm not a physiologist, Alan. Chaotician."

Alan bit his lip in annoyance. Same old Ian.

"Ian, did you talk to two people before?"

"Who are you talking about? I talk a lot, Alan."

 _You have a point there_ , Alan thought to himself.

"Two people, with the last name Cereal."

"Ooh, yeah. I did. Nice couple. They asked a lot."

"About what? About the park, or..."

"Yeah. About the park. They said they had a-"

"A missing daughter, I know. So, what do I do?"

"About?" Ian questioned before coughing.

"About their daughter. They asked me to help."

There was a pause on the line, before Ian cleared his throat. "They asked you to HELP? Well, say no."

"I told them that I wasn't going back, but they insisted that I did and that I help with the search."

"If I were in your shoes, I'd refuse to go anywhere with dinosaurs. Especially after last time."

"Ellie said the same thing, that I shouldn't."

"Well, she's right. You SHOULDN'T."

Alan sighed, and leaned against his kitchen counter. "I guess that's logical and reasonable."

"I know it is. I mean, it's more Nay than Yay for the votes here, Alan. Ellie's right. So am I. Say no."

Alan sucked in Air through his teeth.

"I guess I'll say 'no' tonight, then. Bye."

Hanging up, Alan walked into his living room and picked up the pasty white card.


	2. Mcdonald's And AOL

-Salt Lake City, Utah-

1996

Fiddling with the bland white card some more, Alan sighed to himself before dialing the hastily written

Number. I guess I'll just let em' off easy, he muttered to no one in particular, before he heard,

"Hello, this is Doctor Harving Cereal on the line."

Alan squeezed his Startac phone a little, before sighing again and starting. "Hi, Harving. It's Grant."

"Ah! Doctor Grant! Have you decided to help?"

"Well, Mr. Harving, not exactly. I hate to do this,-"

"Wait! Wait, let's talk about this at lunch," Harving exclaimed, obviously trying to delay Alan's answer for as long as he had the capability to do so.

Alan smacked his lips. "Harving, I'd like to decline-"

"Wait! I can pay. What do you like, McDonald's?"

 _McDonald's? Alan thought. Helluva lunch spot._

"Doctor Grant? Are you still on the line?"

"Harving, I'd like to tell you my answer by phone."

"Yes, yes, but please, how about over lunch?"

Wasn't this guy listening? Alan muttered to himself.

"No, Harving. By PHONE. P-h-o-n-e. Phone."

There was a momentary pause, Harving obviously caught off guard by Alan's sudden rudeness.

"...Doctor Grant, I have something to give to you, and I'd rather do it over lunch, not by Email."

 _Email? The hell was Harving talking ab_

"Harving, are you just Foolin' with me?"

"No, Grant. I'm not. If you want some green, meet me over lunch at McDonald's. Okay?"

Alan scoffed. "Are you trying to BRIBE me?"

Silence. "...listen, just come meet. Okay?"

"Why would I? I barely even know you."

"...I...I don't...you know what, N-never mind."

Alan walked over to his Chesterfield again, picking up the yellow piece of Newspaper that had been left before sitting down on the white Sofa.

Flipping through his Newspaper, Alan fiddled with the phone. "...Listen, Harving," Alan began as he glanced at his old and worn wristwatch. "You know by answer by now, do you not?" "I do." Came the quiet, somber answer. There was another silence.

"I can see that lunch is unrequired."

Alan shifted his position on the sofa slightly.

"Yes, it would seem so. It would seem so."

Alan heard a sharp exhale of air from Harving.

"...well...I know that it's futile to continue my

Requests. But, our plane arrives tomorrow at 6."

"Okay. Good to know. Goodbye."

As Harving hung up, Alan leaned back on the Chesterfield, staring at the bland white celling.

After a moment, Alan rose from the Chesterfield again, clutching the newspaper as he walked over to his Windows 95 computer that sat nicely on a desk. Pressing the power button, he sat down on the old wooden chair he placed by the computer,

Drumming his fingers idly as the computer started.

Seeing the Windows Login interface pop up, he entered his Password: 'Password2678'.

Chuckling to himself for thinking that up, Alan clicked on AOL. Logging into the system, he went to the chat and opened the chat window before clicking on the name E_Sattler564.

"Offline. Damn," Alan muttered as his mouse hovered above Sattler's profile. Opening the newspaper, Alan flipped through the gathering of papers once again, ignoring the fact that the newspaper was over a week old by now.

After looking over an ad for 'Big Bill's grill' for the eight time in a row, Alan folded up the paper and stuffed it into a small recycling bin before turning his attention back to his Windows computer.

Ignoring the fact that Sattler was offline, he

Began typing away on his keyboard.

Hey, Ellie. Grant here. I'm having thoughts.

Alan pressed enter, before typing again.

I know I shouldn't pester you, but...

Pressing enter again, Alan stared quietly.

Do you really think I shouldn't help them?

Alan pressed enter for the third time before rising out his worn chair and sliding it under the desk.

Leaving his computer running, Alan walked over to a large shelf by his Computer desk, and thumbed through all the book titles in front of him.

Scanning the book spines for the one he was looking for, he pulled out a book that read:

 **On the Origin of Species, by Charles Darwin.**

He hadn't touched this little book often.

Most of the time, the books he read were books left from Ellie Sattler, such as **Botany in 230 Mya**

 **Or Basic Flora that can be found in Missouri.**

Opening the book he held in his hands, Alan leaned against his book case, thumbing through. If he was going to wait, he'd rather be doing something while he waited.

Sighing, Alan began reading Darwin's book.


	3. Raptors and Half-Eaten sandwiches

Isla Sorna

A lone figure raced through the heavily Forested area, panting as she scrambled through large amounts of foilage. Right behind her, three animals were in hot

pursuit, snarling ferociously.

 **Shit** , The female thought as she could hear the pursuing animals crashing through the dense foliage, right on her tail. As she continued to run, she gasped in shock as she realized she was heading straight toward a sharp drop off a cliff.

"eep!" She grabbed a nearby tree trunk to help stop her run, but her momentum threw her onto the hard ground. Pulling herself up onto her feet, she turned to see three animals coming up to her.

Three very Pissed, and very hungry, Velociraptors.

Salt Lake City, Utah

Ellie Sattler clambered out of her bathtub and wrapped a Bright blue towel around herself.

Humming the theme to 'Chips', she turned on

A grey hair dryer. As she dried her hair while continuing to hum the theme song, Ellie

Wondered why, of all people, did Alan get chosen to go with the cereals? Sure, he was in Jurassic park when all broke lose, but Malcom managed to survive his trip to the now defunct park.

Heck, Even Herself, and she was a botanist.

Ellie continued to dry her hair as she began singing the Geebee's 'Too much Heaven' to herself, though she forgot most of it. "Nobody gets too much love anymore...it's much harder to come by...badadua~"

As she finished up, she walked out of her bathroom and into her hallway, where she bumped into her husband, John Barginger. Ellie looked at the cat that John held in his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have Misael with you, John?"

John responded with a extremely cheeky smile.

"Well, i thought he'd like to say hello to you, El'."

Ellie coughed. Alan used to call her 'El', before-

"Ellie, look! Misael is waving hello!" John laughed as he grabbed the feline's left paw and moved it up and down in a small hand waving motion.

Ellie produced a small smile, and stroked the cat's head. "Awww, that's so Adorable, Misael!"

The cat let out a pathetic meow, and wriggled.

Setting the cat down on the hallway carpet, John

Watched the cat trot down the hall before turning to Sattler. "I made your Dinner favorite."

Ellie smiled, and squeezed John's shoulder.

"Awww, you didn't have to do that, you know."

John shifted slightly, and gently removed Ellie's hand off his shoulder before sighing quietly. "Well, I rushed us into this. The marriage, I mean. We were together for three months, and, I don't know," John scratched the back of his neck.

"John. It's okay. I like this, living with you.

But here's something: I still need to get clothes."

John looked at Ellie, Clad in a singular towel.

"Yeah, heh, I guess you oughta get dressed."

John kissed Ellie lightly before leaving.

Walking into their bedroom, Ellie placed her towel on the bed and rummaged through the dresser.

Dressing herself in shorts and a T-shirt, Ellie walked over to her Windows computer which sat

On a table pressed against a wall. Pressing the start button, Ellie threw a piece of a sandwich John had left into a wastebin tucked under the table before logging onto her computer. As much as Ellie found John to be a good husband, they sometimes butted heads over things, such as the fact that John had an Apple computer, or that he never threw out his unfinished sandwiches.

Clicking on AOL and logging in, Ellie noticed Alan had messaged her three hours earlier.

 **Hey Ellie, Grant here. I'm still having thoughts.**

 **I know I shouldn't pester you, but I'm conflicted.**

 **Do you really think I shouldn** ' **t help?**

Ellie sighed, and put her hands in her face.

She should of just said yes, before. Now she had Alan questioning her on her morality. He wasn't really questioning her exactly, but it sure felt like it.

Ellie leaned over her keyboard and began typing.

 **Alan, I'm more than certain you shouldn't.**

 **Believe me when I say that even if we're not in a relationship together, we're still good friends.**

Closing the AOL window, Ellie stood up from her computer and stepped out of the bedroom.

"Alan," Ellie muttered quietly to herself,

"I hope I was able to stop you from going." she closed the bedroom door, and sighed.

Looking at the clock that read 6:15 Pm, Ellie paused before heading down the hall.

Isla Sorna

"Oh, shit! Oh shit..." the female was in a tree that she had managed to scramble to before the raptors were able to turn her into lunch meat.

Below her, were three velociraptors, each snapping at her and jumping, trying to get onto her level.

"eep!" The female exclaimed as one raptor came within an inch of pulling her to her death. Clambering even higher, the female looked down at the raptors, who snarled at her, but seemed to know that they couldn't reach her at that height.

It seemed that the velociraptors decided to get something easier to disembowel, and they left.

Sighing in relief, the female began lowering herself down to ground level. Sliding off a tree branch onto the ground, the female brushed herself off and began walking back through the dense cluster ppppppppppppof plants. Sighing to herself, the female shook her head as she pulled herself over a rotten tree log.

As she continued on her trek through the large array of Costa Rican Plant matter, the female pulled out a photo of her family, which was worn and muddy from earlier. Still, she could look at the picture and realize who was in it. In the picture,

Was herself, a man, and a woman. Smiling, the female paused in alarm when she heard leaves rustling to the right of her. Slowly pulling out her knife, she waved the item.

"Don't come any closer, whoever you-Ack!"

The female stumbled as a 'Compy'

Raced by her. "eek. What was that thing?"

As she turned around, several green and small procompsognathuses darted by and through her feet. Losing her balance, the female grunted as the last of the 'Compies' ran off. "What was THAT?"

As she managed to get back onto her feet,

The female got her answer as she heard a

Growl right behind her. Whipping around, the female saw an animal that looked very similar to a velociraptor, but bigger. A...Utahraptor. Damn. As she backed away, the animal noticed this, and hissed.

The animal walked closer, claws bared.

It snarled ferociously and walked closer.

Reaching down to the ground to pick up her pocket knife, she had just grabbed it when the animal pounced. Feeling 1,000 pounds of predator on top of her, she desperately kicked at the theropod's chest while she attempted to open the knife blade

The Utahraptor hissed in annoyance, it's hot breath causing the female to feel extremely nauseous.

Pulling open the blade, the female turned to stab the animal as it made a quick lunge for her throat.


	4. Heading out and fourth wall breaks

(Reuploaded because I realized I called the Beechcraft a "B-12".)

BioSyn Headquarters, California

8:45 Pm

Lewis Dodgson leaned back on his chair smugly, and placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. The cereals were quite the bunch of employees. Not a good bunch, but the Ian Malcom sort of bunch. Annoying and snarky to the fullest.

He chuckled to himself as he squeezed a foam stress ball that had a happy looking face on it,Which looked less happy and more tortured.

Placing his stress ball on his office desk,

Dodgson moved his Apple computer mouse around for a few seconds before clicking on a folder called **FILES**. Opening the folder, he found the people he was looking for. Clicking on Halver's file first, he clicked **DELETE** , and clicked **YES** when the computer asked him for confirmation.

He then clicked on Halver's name for his daughter and smiled to himself as he clicked **DELETE** and **YES**. The computer promptly deleted the items.

As he trashed the two files, he chuckled to himself.

"Well then," he smiled, "won't be needing those."

Closing the file, Dodgson stood up from his chair

And walked to the door, before turning out the office light and slamming the door behind him.

Salt Lake City Swederdamn Regional airport

5:30 Am

Halver and Marie Cereal sat in the large regional airport terminal, waiting patiently for their plane.

Marie slowly flipped through her latest copy of

 **Reader's Digest magazine** while Halver restlessly

Fiddled with his thumbs, glancing back and forth.

Marie looked up from her magazine and starred

At her extremely figety, shifty eyed husband.

"For heavens sake, Halver. Stop twitching."

Halver glanced at Marie, then glanced at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit anxious, you know?"

Marie gave a non-committal nod before reading a page about whole wheat bread and margarine.

Halver stood up from his seat and paced a few steps towards before turning around again.

Halver did this a few more times, before walking to the small Starbucks stand, lingering around before deciding to actually order something.

Halver waited awkwardly as the barista had her back turned to him, eating a Starbucks cookie.

"Could I have a cup of black coffee and a bagel?"

The barista turned around, chewing. "Hmmm?"

"I'd like a cup of coffee and a bagel, please."

The barista stopped chewing and placed her cookie next to the singular coffee maker in the stand.

"Yeah, okay. Hold on." The woman whistled a cheery tune to herself as she prepared the coffee.

Halver drummed his fingers impatiently as the woman continued her humming. Turning the other way, he decided to wave hi to his wife (who didn't notice him, I might add. Damn!)

Halver was delighted when he heard the ding of a microwave, turning around to watch the woman take the Luke-warm bagel out of the microwave. The barista walked over to a tub of sour cream.

"Hey, Do you want creme on your bagel, sir?"

Halver waved off the offer dismissively. "No."

The woman handed the cup of bitter, coffee and a bag containing some soggy, cheap, crappy bagel.

Smiling slightly, Halver paid for his poor 'Breakfast'

And walked over to his wife, sighing as he sat.

"Didn't get the satisfactory service you expected?"

Halver's wife joked, giving Halver a playful nudge.

"Hah. Hey, you want some of this stuff, Marie?"

Questioned Halver as he pulled the soggy bagel out of The paper bag that it had been put in.

Marie smirked as she eyed the brown bagel,

And broke into a laugh when Halver bit into it.

"Whuh's so phunny?" Halver questioned as he chewed a mouthful.

Marie giggled, putting a hand over her mouth.

Halver raised an eyebrow as he swallowed.

"You know what's REALLY funny, Marie?" Halver questioned.

"No, what? Is it the crappy format this story is put into?"

Halver nodded, then...hey! What are you doing? Come back here.

"No."

You can't ignore my order! Get back here right now!

"...No."

Where in the world do you two think you're going? Come here!

"...No, thanks. We're done with this weird format style."

But we haven't even finished the damn story! Don't leave now!

"...why should we stay? This story is kinda stale by now."

DON'T YOU SAY THAT, HALVER! If that even is your real name...

"It is. You kinda gave it to me for this story, you know."

...Right. So...I'm asking you to please return. The format sucks, but-

"But what?"

...but, I don't think it's THAT bad.

"Your entire story only has two follows and one like."

...To hell with this. Let me just click this real fast...

Ah! Here we go. Back to the story.

"...you know what's REALLY funny, Marie?"

"No, what?" Marie questioned, opening her magazine again.

"I've asked Alan grant over, and over, and over again. But..."

Halver drifted off into his thoughts, and leaned back on his seat.

"...I'm assuming you didn't get Alan grant to come along with us."

Halver nodded. "Exactly, Marie. Like I said before, I hoped he would."

Marie sighed as she looked at a Buick Ad, then she looked back up at Halver, who looked ridiculously tired, despite the coffee he had.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay," Marie soothed as she squeezed his arm.

"It's not okay, we needed an expert to come along with us, y'know?"

Halver stared out the Airport terminal window, watching air traffic.

"Do you think Dodgson might of sent our daughter...out there?"

"What?"

"He had sent her to Sorna for "Research," but now I'm thinking..."

"Honey, Dodgson wouldn't do such thing...he wouldn't..."

Halver shook his head, and stared at Marie with slight terror.

"He could of. He might of done it on purpose...that BASTARD!"

Halver slammed his fist down on the chair armrest like he did at home whenever he was angry, forgetting that it wasn't a cushioned

Armrest, but a solid plastic one. "Honey, watch your temper,"

Marie whispered pointing to the few other people in the airport terminal and the barista who had watched his sudden outburst.

Halver sighed, and rubbed his head before sipping his coffee.

"Well, there's our flight," Marie noted as she pointed to a grey Beechcraft taxi up to to terminal. As the plane slowed down, Halver rose up from his seat. "We better get on real quick,"

He muttered as he picked up his bag. "Actually, we've got company,"

Marie announced, nudging his shoulder and pointing behind him.

Halver turned around to see a man in a polka dot shirt, khaki jeans,

And a tan fedora, trotting down the terminal with a small bag in hand.

"Well, I'll be damned! Doctor grant! You decided to come, I see?"

Alan walked towards them, out of breath. "It's a free flight, right?"

Alan questioned, holding his grey and worn bag in front of him.

"Hah, Hah! Yes, at least for you it is. Come along, come along."

The three of them walked out of the terminal towards the Beechcraft,

Which still had it's engines whirring and it's propellers spinning.

The Beechcraft's left side door opened, and a portly man walked up to greet the three. "Ah! Mr. And Mrs. Halver. Right on time."

The man glanced at Grant, who stood quietly behind the Cereals.

"And who is this fine gentleman you have brought with you?"

Alan stepped forwards and extended his arm to shake hands.

"Doctor Alan Grant. Pleasure to meet you, err-..." the portly man laughed, and gave Alan a slap on his back, which was awkward.

"Jones Tibelbow. Come on, we mustn't waste any time out here!"

Following the others up the left side door steps, Alan sighed.

Sitting down on a comfy seat behind the cereals, Alan wondered.

Did he really make the right call with deciding to come along?


	5. Joking title inserts here

**Isla Sorna**

'Screeeeee!'

The Utahraptor let out a cry as the female jabbed the Multi-use knife deep into the chest of the raptor.

The pissed animal lunged at her again in frustration,

And the female responded with another swift cut.

The Utahraptor grabbed her knife as she went to make a third stab, hissing ferociously as it did so.

For the second time, she had lost possession of the

Knife, which had been handed over for her birthday.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to quick draw her knife again out against the predatory animal, she decided that there was only one thing to do. Kick.

So she started kicking fiercely, hoping for escape.

The Utahraptor went for one of her kicking feet,

Chomping on the leather boot that the female wore.

Seeing this opportunity, she quickly unlaced her left boot which the raptor was attempting to bite though.

She then forced herself up onto her feet and began to run away from the momentarily occupied raptor.

She heard the utahraptor's annoyed hiss as it proceeded to toss the boot and pursue her instead.

 **Run, don't pay attention to it, just run, dammit!**

The single command to run filled her head as she heard her own footsteps, as well as the utahraptor's.

She looked left and right for any means of escape,

Hoping to find a high tree branch or a large river.

She knew that raptors could jump, but she pushed the idea of being caught in a tree with nowhere to go out of her mind as she continued to flee the raptor.

She spotted a gray building with what seemed like a door in front of her, and she pushed herself harder.

It seemed to be roughly twenty yards away, but her pursuer was closing the gap at a quite fast pace.

15 yards. Then 10 yards. 7 yards. 3 yards. 1 yard.

She slammed herself against the concrete building's

Door and pushed it, which produced no results.

Glancing at the utahraptor less than 5 yards away,

She desperately yanked on the steel door, which, to her immense shock and relief, swung wide open.

She pulled herself inside and slammed the door shut.

She could hear the frustrated Utahraptor hiss,

Before listening to the raptor turning and leaving.

She let out a sigh of relief and slid down to the floor.

"Kelsey Cereal, you're gonna run out of luck soon."

Cra-ck BOOM!

Thunder and lightning filled the stormy night sky,

Creating an erie vibe if one was into that kinda stuff.

Alan Grant was not one of those kinds of people.

He leaned against the overturned Ford cruiser, not daring to move. Beside him, Lex Murphy looked as if she was going to die, come back, and then die again.

Tim Murphy didn't seem to be doing much better.

The three of them cowered as the Tyrannosaurus made her way around the wrecked vehicle, growling.

The Rex nudged the explorer turned turtle, before proceeding to smell the odd scent and growling.

Lex Murphy squeaked quietly as the tyrannosaur turned its attention towards the three hiding people.

"Don't. Move." Grant muttered quietly to the kids.

"It can only see movement. So if we don't mo-"

Alan suddenly felt himself being picked up by the tyrannosaur, and he screamed in absolute pain.

He dangled upside down from the crushing jaws,

And he saw The two Murphys watch in terror.

"Kids!" Alan yelled out, feeling blood in his mouth,

"Run! Follow the Track! Go! Quickly! While you st-"

Alan felt the tyrannosaur toss him to the ground,

And the last thing he saw before everything went black were Tim and Lex Murphy making a run.

"-...Grant?"

Alan grant opened his eyes slightly, feeling the jostle of the aircraft as the plane flew through several dark clouds. The plane jostled again, and Alan fumbled with his seatbelt, slipping it on in a groggy manner.

"Dr.Grant, If you mind, please remove your elbow."

Grant looked to his left in confusion, noticing he had accidentally elbowed the brunette during his sleep.

"Shhorry, I was' kinda off in dreamland there."

He slurred slightly as he proceeded to right himself.

The brunette nodded slightly and looked down at her magazine, obviously not going to begin pleasantries.

Alan wiped a small trickle of drool off the side of his lip and wiped it on a napkin in his cupholder.

Alan leaned back in his chair, miffed at the lack of any real comfort in his seat he had chosen himself.

He normally didn't choose comforting things when he went out, but he expected a private plane to have comfort in every seat, no matter which you chose.

Looking around the plane, he noticed that there were only about six other people on the Beechcraft.

the Cereals, the brunette, the portly Man who had greeted him and the cereals previously in Utah, A black man, who looked well built and the guy Alan decided to depend on for wilderness survival,

And a man with a camera around his neck, who seemed to be one from Malaysia or The Philippines.

Alan looked around the aircraft another time, then he looked down at the beechcraft's carpeted floor.

As he stared down at the floor, he wondered how Ellie would react to him going. It probably wouldn't be THAT bad. After all, she had moved on from him.

He looked up from the carpet and decided to push his thoughts to the back of his mind when he saw

Halver walk towards him, grabbing the back of a seat as the aircraft jostled and shuddered again.

"Hey Alan, you're absolutely fine with this, right?"

Alan raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm not, but here I am, Halver."

Halver stumbled slightly as the plane bucked.

"Well, I'd just like to say, thanks for coming, grant."

Halver smiled warmly, which grant saw him do before when Halver and Marie had greeted him at the door.

"Yeah, no problem. You might wanna get seated."

Alan responded before looking down at the floor.

Halver responded with a tight lipped smile as he grabbed Alan's armrest to help him back to his seat.

Alan looked up to see Halver stumble over to his wife before looking past the brunette who was still reading to look through the aircraft's window. The dark clouds were replaced by a view of clear water below and an island, no doubt the planned location.

Alan thought the change of view was nice, but realized that he had a high chance of not making it off the island THIS time. The Beechcraft banked to its left, heading towards the small rocky island.

"Heads up, everyone! Upcoming island, ya'll!"

Halver exclaimed jokingly, laughing cheerily.

There were a few nervous laughs from the group, Alan joined in the akward laughing as he tightened His seatbelt. As the Aircraft soared towards the island, Alan took a deep breath. Maybe this time,

Things would actually go how it should.


End file.
